Entre la espada y la pared
by Sairiko
Summary: Distintas cosas ocurrieron en mi vida, desde grandes desepciones, hasta el día en el que me revelé en contra de mi padre, cosas de las que me arrepiento; pero te aseguro, una cosa de la que no me arrepiento,fue de haberte conocido.
1. felicidad

**_Hola!! bueno aqui les traigo otra de mis historias espero que les guste , y por cierto muchas gracias a todas (os) los que me dejan reviews en mi otro fic Love like Blood me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo . Y bueno si mas que decir espero que esta historia tambien sea de su agrado._**

**_Naruto no me pertenece solo es propiedad del gran Sr. Kishimoto_**

Hoy era un día especial en la aldea de Konoha, el día estaba soleado, el cielo despejado. Todo parecía prometer que sería un gran día, y así lo era, hoy por fin cumplía los dieciocho años.

Kiba y Shino, mis compañeros de equipo, fueron los primeros en felicitarme y fuimos a comer. En el camino nos encontramos a mucha gente quienes me deseaban alegremente feliz cumpleaños. Al llegar al restaurante todos mis amigos estaban ahí: Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino e incluso Choji, Shikamaru y Sai, con ellos no hablaba mucho pero ahí estaban, celebrando conmigo este día

Después de unos minutos noté que faltaban Naruto y Sakura. Todos los presentes se pararon a felicitarme y a darme un regalo. El primero fue Kiba quien me abrazó fuertemente y me entregó un perrito de peluche, Shino un perfume de un aroma maravilloso, Tenten una daga con mi nombre grabado y la frase "Nunca te rindas" en ella, Lee me dio un abrazo muy efusivo, tanto que me levantó del piso, mientras que ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y me entregaba un extraño traje completo de color verde, como el que él usaba, Sai me dio un dibujo, Shikamaru un juego de mesa que, sinceramente, no sabía ni como jugarlo, Choji una canasta de frutas e Ino me regaló un conjunto de ropa, una mini-falda-short y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada, ambas de color negro, no era mi estilo definitivamente pero le agradecí el gesto, tal ves la usaría de pijama. Después de darme el regalo me abrazó y yo aproveché para preguntar por Sakura…

-Ino, ¿No sabes si vendrá Sakura-chan?-

-Si, ella me dijo que vendría, seguro no ha de tardar- me respondió

Ella se fue con sus compañeros de equipo. Yo me quedé pensando

-"Bueno Sakura-chan si vendrá pero… ¿Y Naruto-kun?"- pensé

¿Acaso el vendría?, ¿Se habrá acordado de mi cumpleaños?... lo más seguro era que no ó tal vez simplemente no quería venir, tal vez, después de todo…yo no le agradaba. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me sacó de ellos, era Neji, quien estaba parado justo frente a mí.

-Felicidades Hinata-sama- me dijo con su habitual voz seria, pero me mostraba una pequeña sonrisa mientras extendía sus manos hacia mi y me entregaba una cajita.

-Nii-san no tenías que…- le dije pero el negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera finalizar la oración- Gracias – le dije finalmente mientras le daba un abrazo.

El se tensó inmediatamente pero luego se relajó y puso una mano sobre mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello. Finalmente el se reunió con los demás y me invadió otra vez un sentimiento de tristeza, después de todo el no iba a venir.

Este día lo consideraba especial, no sólo por mi cumpleaños, si no que iba a ser el día en el que le confesaría a Naruto lo que sentía por el, pero él no había venido

Justo cuando todas mis esperanzas de que el llegará se habían ido, oí a alguien gritar mi nombre desde lejos.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritaba mientras corría hacia mí

Era él, Naruto, mi corazón comenzó a latir al 100 por ciento, mientras que una gran sonrisa se hacía más notoria en mi car. Llegó hasta donde estaba yo, su respiración era agitada por haber corrido quien sabe cuanto, mi miró y luego sonrió, yo me sonrojé al instante. Intenté hablarle pero comencé a tartamudear, no pude acabar mi oración porque ocurrió lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado…él me abrazó.

Felicidades Hinata-chan- me decía al momento que me abrazaba.

Extendió su mano hacia mí enseñándome un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias Naruto-kun – le contesté maravillada y sonrojada al ver las hermosas rosas que me regalaba- Este… m-me gustaría decirte algo…- le dije tartamudeando

-¿Que fue hinata-chan?- me preguntó

-Bueno, etto…yo – no puede ser, de nuevo empezé a tartamudear, oh seguramente acabaría hartandoló como siempre hacía…-"Muy bien hinata tranquila"- me dije a mí misma

Me tranquilizé, el me miraba de manera extraña así que tomé aire y comenzé a hablar de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun…esto es algo q-que te quería decir desde h-hace mucho tiempo- comenzé- "Bien hinata concentrate no lo eches a perder"- me dije mentalmente, ya lo había decidido se lo diría hoy.

Ah ¿si?, y ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- preguntó en tono curioso

-B-bueno te quería decir q-que tu…m-me gus…-

**_Bien hasta aqui llega este capitulo, esta muy corto y pido disculpas, pero bueno es que este fic iba a ser originalmente un one-shot pero una amiga me convenció de hacerlo más largo. Prometo que mediante avanze la historia los capitulos serán más largos y claro si la inspiración me llega _**

**_Espero que esten muy bien y cuidense mucho!! agradesco todos los reviews que gusten dejarme, sean buenos o malos todos ayudan a mejorar la historia_**

**_Bye!! _**


	2. desepcion

**_Hola a todos!! alfin actualizandoo!! lamento la demora y bueno ya era tiempo de actualizar este fic, lo tenia algo abandonado u.u_**

**_Inner: No eres la unica ¬¬...por si no te diste cuenta nadie te dejo un review_**

**_Es cierto T.T !! pero bueno espero que con este capitulo las cosas mejoren y me dejen muchos reviews _**

**_en tus sueños..._**

**_Ashh siempre tan negativa...bueno los dejo espero que disfruten de la historia!!_**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!! pero la trama es toda mia :F !!**

Un grito que se escucho a lo lejos me interrumpió, ya sabía de quien se trataba, era Sakura-san, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata-chan!- gritaba mientras corría. Una vez frente a nosotros se inclino un poco para tomar aire

-¡Sakura-chan al fin llegas!- le dijo alegremente Naruto

Después de unos minutos Sakura se levantó y me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan- me dijo y me entregó una cajita rosa adornada con un moño blanco- espero que te guste- seguido de esto, me abrazó.

-Gracias Sakura-chan, no debiste haberte molestado- le contesté mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Retrocedió un poco al deshacer el abrazo, hasta encontrarse al lado de Naruto, ambos me miraban contentos, yo les devolví la sonrisa. Después de eso todo pasó lento para mí. Vi a Naruto rodearla con uno de sus brazos y sujetarla por la cintura, mientras que ella apoyaba sus manos y su cabeza en su pecho.

Mi mundo se vino abajo…

Sentí un gran vació, un gran agujero en el estomago, sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría encima. Ambos seguían mirándome, sonriéndome. La horrible sensación fría se hizo más grande y me perdí en la oscuridad que se instalo a mí alrededor.

Pero una voz me regreso a la realidad, era Naruto, la voz de Naruto

-Y bien Hinata-chan ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó curioso.

-Ah b-bueno yo…-Apenas y podía hablar, con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, el agujero, el vacío dentro de mí, se hacía más grande- n-no, no era nada i-importante- le dije finalmente

-Ah bueno, si es así entonces nos vemos- Naruto dejó de abrazar a Sakura para luego tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el restaurante. Me quedé parada afuera, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo era tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos? Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido antes no tendría que estar sufriendo ahora…No, aun así hubiera sido tarde para mí, fue tarde desde el primer día en el que lo vi a los ojos y luego de eso no pude dejar de pensar en él.

Solo aguante media hora de estar ahí, estaba cansada, cansada de verlos abrazarse y besarse, todo lo que yo nunca iba a poder hacer

-Hinata-sama ¿Sucede algo?- me preguntó Neji, quien se había acercado a mí.

Suavemente negué con la cabeza- No es nada nii-san, es solo que…me duele un poco la cabeza- mentí

-¿No quiere que la acompañe a casa?- me preguntó

¡Si!, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, alejarme de ahí y estar sola.

-Si nii-san, te lo agradecería mucho- acepté

Neji y yo partimos rumbo a la casa junto con Kiba, quien se ofreció a ayudarme a llevar mis regalos. Me despedí rápidamente de todos usando la excusa de la cabeza. Cuando llegamos a la casa fui directo a mi cuarto, Kiba y Neji se retiraron rápidamente para dejarme descansar mientras que yo solo podía recordar ese doloroso momento. Me puse a acomodar mis regalos, abrí el regalo que me dio Neji, era una hermosa pulsera de plata con el signo del Jing y el Jang como dije y dentro de la cajita había una nota que decía:

"_La única manera de encontrar la felicidad es encontrando el equilibrio en su vida. Espero que le guste su regalo y le ayude a encontrar la verdadera felicidad. _

_Neji."_

-Es hermosa- dije en voz alta mientras me la ponía.

El siguiente regalo que tome fue el de Sakura, de nuevo esa sensación fría se hizo sentir. Lo abrí lentamente para encontrarme en el interior un collar muy hermoso, igual de plata y con un dije de corazón que se abría y se ponía una foto dentro. Al igual que el regalo de Neji venía una nota:

"_Hinata-chan, te deseo lo mejor en tu cumpleaños, espero que encuentras a ese "alguien especial" muy pronto, con este collar llevaras a tu amor siempre contigo._

_Con cariño:_

_Sakura"_

Delgadas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, me sentía destrozada, pero no podía culpar a Sakura-chan, ella no era culpable de gustarle a Naruto, ni tampoco el que yo me enamorara de alguien imposible para mí. Me coloqué el collar y me dispuse a ordenar mis otros regalos, pero alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante- dije

-Hinata, nuestro padre quiere verte- me dijo Hanabi algo seria, bueno más de lo normal, eso me preocupo un poco.

Dejé las cosas en la cama y seguí a Hanabi quien me guió a una habitación en donde normalmente eran las juntas que tenía el consejo de los Hyugas. Me paré frente a la puerta, apunto de tocar escuche la voz de mi padre.

-Pasa Hinata- me ordenó

Entré a la habitación y me coloqué frente a una mesa que se extendía a lo ancho de la habitación, en ella se encontraban 8 hombres sentados, la mayoría de apariencia anciana a excepción de mi padre, quien se encontraba en medio de la mesa.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, padre?- pregunté después de hacer una reverencia.

-Hinata Hyuga, te hemos llamado para tratar un asunto muy importante- dijo en tono severo un anciano que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de mi padre.

Me quedé en silencio, centrando toda mi atención en el anciano que acababa de hablar, esperando a que lo hiciera de nuevo.

-Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad- continuo- y como tradición de nuestro clan, es tiempo de establecer quien será el heredero de la rama principal- Se produjo un silencio, en eso, otro señor habló.

-Ya que tú eres la primogénita, sería lógico que automáticamente ascendieras al puesto, pero ya que tu hermana menor es igual de la rama principal, hay dos posibles herederas-

Mi expresión se endureció un poco y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ya sabía a donde llegaría esta conversación.

-P-pero mi padre es el líder, n-no hay necesidad de sustituirlo- dije

-Hinata…- comenzó a decir mi padre pero otro señor lo interrumpió.

-Hinata, es cierto, no hay necesidad de sustituir a Hiashi en este momento, pero que pasaría si desafortunadamente el ya no estará, o cuando lo alcance la edad como lo hizo con nosotros…- hizo una pausa y el mismo hombre al lado de mi padre habló.

-Por eso es necesario establecer el heredero definitivo de la rama principal, en caso que se presentará algún inconveniente-

La expresión de mi cara cambió, haciendo mas obvio mi miedo.

-¿Y cómo…?- tenía miedo de completar mi pregunta, de hecho, no quería conocer la respuesta.

-Se decidirá en un combate- habló el hombre al lado de mi padre- tu y tu hermana pelearan por el titulo de heredera del Souke, pelearán hasta que alguna de las dos ya no pueda más o en el peor de los casos alguna muera, la vencedora será considerada la heredera única y definitiva del clan…-

**_Buenoo espero k les haya gustado este capi!! si lo se se supone que este fic es un Sasuhina, pero antes necesitan saber algunas cosas importantes relacionadas con hinata. Onegai espero sus reviews con ansias, sean buenos o malos todos ayudan!!_**

**_Inner: Seguramente seran malos, tengo muy bajas espectativas hacerca de este fic, la verdad es que escribes de la patada ¬¬_**

**_Heyy!! parece que andamos medio emo hoy o no inner?_**

**_Hmp calla! emo tu mamá!!_**

**_Hey!! mi mamá es tu mamá...basicamente, asi que me la respetas ò.ó_**

**_...Como sea..._**

**_Bueno los dejo ando media loca hoy xD que esten bien!! nos vemos!!_**


	3. tristeza, confrontacion y gratitud

**_Hola a todos!! olviden lo que había puesto en mi profile acerca de este fic al fin encontré mi libreta y ahora si lo podré actualizar seguido ^^ recuerdenme torturar un poco a mi hermano por habermela escondido ¬¬ xD pero bueno la tortura la dejaré para despues los dejo con mi fic!!!_**

**_Naruto no es propiedad mia, pero si lo es de Masashi K._**

Quedé aterrorizada "en el peor de los casos muera" esa frase se quedó fija en mi mente, mire con temor a los presentes mientras retrocedía unos pasos, después miré a mi padre.

-Pero padre…- intenté decir, pero el solo miró hacia otro lado, cerró los ojos mientras una expresión de dolor se reflejó en su rostro.

-La decisión esta tomada- dijo otro de ellos

-Pero…Hanabi ¿Ya sabe de esto?- pregunté alterada.

-Si, ella ya lo sabe y aceptó las condiciones establecidas-

-Pero, ¿¡Esperan que dañe a mi hermana menor!? ¿¡Y solo para cumplir una estupida tradición!?- grité

No se lo que me pasó pero había llegado a mi limite, ellos esperaban que yo lastimara a mi hermana, ¡A mi pequeña hermana!, no me importó si ella gustosa había aceptado, yo no iba a ser participe de aquella lastimosa tradición y lo peor de todo es que mi padre simplemente lo aceptó, no hizo nada para contradecirlos y apoyarnos a nosotras ¡sus propias hijas!

Alterada, salí corriendo de esa habitación, iba llorando, no se si era por tristeza, porque mi padre no hizo nada para evitar esta dolorosa situación, ó si era por el coraje. Entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro, miré por la ventana, había nubes negras en el cielo anunciando una tormenta.

"Al parecer no tengo otra opción"- pensé

Se escuchaban los pasos de varias personas corriendo por los pasillos. Tomé una mochila y comencé a empacar unas cosas. Alguien golpeaba la puerta, era mi padre.

-Hinata, ¡Abre la puerta inmediatamente!- me gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta con mucha mas fuerza.

-¡No dañaré a mi hermana solo por una tonta tradición!- le grité, las lagrimas aun caían por mi rostro, me sentía destrozada y con miedo, ¿Qué haría si esto no funcionaba? ¿Seria capaz de derrotar a mi hermana en el duelo?, No, por supuesto que no lo haría, antes preferiría que ella…ganase, antes de hacerle algo yo.

No se de donde saque el valor de gritarle a mi padre, pero no iba permitir que me obligara a hacer algo que nunca me perdonaría.

La intensidad de los golpes fueron aumentando, así como el número de personas que ahora se encontraban frente a mi puerta, así que tome mis cosas y salí por la ventana. No tendría mucho tiempo para escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta de que me fui y comenzaran a perseguirme, así que corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron.

-¡Hinata!- gritó Hiashi tras tirar la puerta

El y los otros miembros del concejo quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con una habitación vacía.

-¡Ha escapado! ¡Hinata Hyuga ha escapado!- se dio aviso a los demás miembros del clan.

Hiashi se encontraba en un estado de shock, su dulce Hinata se había atrevido, no solo a desobedecerlo, si no a desobedecer a todo el concejo de los Hyuga.

-Tenemos que traerla de vuelta Hiashi- dijo el hombre que anteriormente se sentaba al lado de él.

Se escuchó una alarma en la mansión Hyuga y cada uno de los miembros de ambas familias salieron en busca de Hinata.

* * *

Iba corriendo por los tejados, cuando sentí el chakra de varias personas a unos cuantos metros detrás de mí.

-"Se dieron cuenta mas rápido de lo que esperaba"-

Necesitaba correr más rápido, si no me alcanzarían antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada de la aldea. Corté por varias calles buscando un atajo que me condujera más rápido a la salida pero no tarde en escuchar las voces de mis persecutores.

-¡Ahí esta!- gritó un hombre

-¡No dejen que escape!- lo secundaron varias personas más.

Subí de nuevo a los tejados pero empecé a sentir la lluvia de kunais que pasaban al lado de mí. Intenté esquivarlos pero varios de ellos me había causado varias heridas y habían roto parte de mi ropa.

"Al menos traje otro cambio"- pensé aliviada, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en cosas como esas, enseguida me pasó un kunai rozando mi mejilla y causando una pequeña herida de la cual comenzó a salir sangre.

Con ayuda del Juuken logré devolverles el ataque de kunais, causando que ellos resultaran heridos, eso me dio mucha ventaja ya que los perdí de vista en pocos minutos. Estaba a punto de pasar las puertas de la aldea, pero frente a mi apareció Neji.

-Hinata-sama, no dejaré que haga esto- me dijo con su típico tono tranquilo

-Neji por favor, ¡Deja que me valla!- le pedí llorando- no quiero tener que herir a Hanabi… por favor- le pedí entre sollozos

-Hinata-sama debe haber otra forma…-

-¡No Neji! ¡No la hay! Ellos mismos lo dijeron, pelearemos hasta que alguna de nosotras dos muera, ¡No permitiré eso!- le gritaba alterada- Aun si para hacerlo tenga que vencerte- traté de sonar lo más amenazante posible pero mis lagrimas me traicionaban. Me puse en posición de batalla, el miedo volvía a hacer su aparición, cada segundo que pasaba era tiempo que los demás ganaban. Neji sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en mi y en mi ahora tembloroso cuerpo, después de unos segundos se acercó a mí, yo me tensé de inmediato, estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando de pronto, el hizo algo que jamás me hubiera esperado…me abrazó.

-Neji-niisan- le susurré mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Hinata-sama, dese prisa, yo la cubro pero por favor cuídese y regrese pronto- me dijo.

Deshice el abrazo, al principio estaba sorprendida pero después le sonreí. –Arigatou nii-san- le dije por ultima vez. Después de eso corrí rumbo al bosque. Me oculté detrás de un gran árbol, estaba realmente cansada, mis piernas ya no daban para más. Escuché a lo lejos que Neji guiaba a los demás en la dirección contraria a la que yo me encontraba. Di un profundo suspiro y me dispuse a sentarme y descansar pero en menos de un segundo me encontraba con una katana en mi cuello aprisionándome contra el árbol.

Lo siguiente que escuche fue una voz grave, profunda y sobre todo fría que me decía.

-_ Si haces algún movimiento brusco, mueres"-_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, la historia se pondrá cada vez mas interesante onegai dejen sus reviews me alentan a actualizar pronto y a vencer mi eterna flojera , que creanme, es muy dificil hacerlo xD_**

**_ah si... lamento el retraso ^^u_**

**_matta nee!!_**


	4. Traicion

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, bueno después de mucho tiempo de espera, cosa que lamento en sobremanera, aquí les traigo este intento de capitulo, lamento**** lo corto del capitulo pero sinceramente ya extrañaba sus reviews y decidí subirlo antes de decirle "hola" a la escuela T.T -_-**

**Recuerden:** **Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten la lectura! **

_**Cap. IV- Traición**_

_It__'s easier to run__  
replacing this pain with something numb  
it's__ so much__ easier to go  
than face all this pain here all alone…_

* * *

Mis fuerzas comenzaron a fallarme, pero el miedo me hizo mantenerme de pie. No podía voltear a ver a mi atacante y frente a mi aparecieron tres sombras mas.

-Ella también es de Konoha- Escuche la voz de un hombre.

-Esta muy débil, ya casi no tiene chakra- La voz de una mujer fue la que se escucho ahora.

-¿Q-que es lo que quieren?- pregunte débilmente, dude si lo habrían logrado escuchar ya que al parecer el viento había conseguido llevarse mis murmullos con el.

-El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo- me respondió brusca y cortantemente la persona que me tenia acorralada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

-¿Eres una Hyuga no? ¿Por qué te persiguen?- me preguntó

No le respondí, su voz se me hacia vagamente familiar, pero no lograba recordar a quien pertenecía.

-Te hice una pregunta ¡Contesta!- me ordeno. La distancia entre la katana y mi cuello se acorto, hasta el punto en el que la afilada hoja me provoco un pequeño corte superficial en el cuello, apenas y sangro, pero no pude contener el pequeño quejido que escapo de mi boca.

-¡Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga!- grite, o al menos eso intente, mas bien sonó como si estuviera hablando normalmente, no tenia las fuerzas para gritar.- y ellos no me persiguen, yo estoy huyendo de mi clan- le corregí, haciendo que mi voz sonara mas dura de lo normal.

No se de donde saque las fuerzas para contestarle de esa manera y menos para gritarle. Tal vez había sido el poco valor que aun tenia presente después de haber logrado escapar de mi clan o era simplemente que el terror que me embargaba en ese momento me había hecho cometer tal acto. No lo sabia, pero si iba morir en ese mismo instante, al menos lo haría sin mostrar mi temor y la debilidad que mi padre tanto me criticaba, si iba a morir, moriría como un Hyuga, como siempre me decía el. Poco después, sentí que la katana era retirada lejos de mi cuello, al fin podía respirar bien, pero todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentía mareada, demasiado. Caí al suelo, pensé que perdería el conocimiento, pero no fue así, aun escuchaba las voces de aquellas personas a escasos metros de mi. Los parpados me pesaron y pronto lo poco que podía ver se volvió negro…pero aun podía escuchar todo a mi alrededor.

Quien me había acorralado camino en dirección a las otras tres personas.

-¡Veámonos!- ordeno el.

-Pero… ¿La dejaremos aquí?- preguntó otro hombre

-Andando- dijo finalmente. Hasta ahí había llegado la discusión, hasta ahí había llegado yo, toda esperanza que tenia de sobrevivir se había esfumado. Suspire cansada pero aliviada al mismo tiempo, al menos toda esa pesadilla se acabaría conmigo, no mas sufrimiento, no mas dolor.

Tres de ellos comenzaron a caminar, mientras que uno se quedo atrás.

-Pero, no la podemos dejar aquí…- volvió a hablar el mismo hombre que había tratado de convencer a los demás de llevarme.

-¿¡Que no entiendes idiota!? ¡Sasuke-kun dijo que nos vamos!- grito la mujer

-"¿¡Pero que!? ¿Sasuke-kun?... por eso se me hacia tan conocida su voz, quien me había acorralado había sido Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Pero que hacia ahí? ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas?"-

Sentí mi cuerpo flotar, había dejado de sentir la fría humedad del suelo y fue remplazado por una sensación tibia. Alguien me había cargado, intente abrir mis ojos, pero fue en vano, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo parecía querer reaccionar.

-Ella nos podría ser útil Sasuke, después de todo es portadora del Byakugan y si la dejamos aquí morirá- dijo el que me había cargado, quien corrió hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

-¡Sasuke ya te dijo que no!- sentencio la mujer

Se produjo un pesado e incomodo silencio durante unos minutos, que para mi parecieron horas, todo rastro de valor se había esfumado, si me pudiera mover seguramente estaría temblando. ¿Qué harían conmigo? ¿Me llevarían con ellos ó me dejarían aquí abandonada a mi suerte?...no importaba, como quiera, cualquiera de las dos opciones parecían indicar mi fin. ¿Que era mejor? Sobrevivir, convertirme en una traidora mas en Konoha y ser odiada por todos, en especial mi clan o morir aquí sin esperanza alguna de ser encontrada, mas, orgullosa de haber muerto con honor y con mi conciencia limpia…ninguna de las dos era buena. No quería que toda mi aldea me odiara pero tampoco quería morir aquí, patéticamente indefensa y probando solo una vez mas, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarme ni a mi misma.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos ya que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-De acuerdo, tráela con nosotros, pero si ella es un estorbo, la matare a ella y de paso a ti también Suigetsu- amenazó

-Claro jefe- contesto, en su voz se podía percibir un dejo de… ¿Burla? Por Kami, como podía estarse burlando de la persona que había amenazado con matarlo.

Y así comenzamos a avanzar entre los árboles, no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos, ni cual era su objetivo, ni detrás de quien o que andaban, lo que sabia era que, al estar con ellos y ayudarles en su objetivo, me convertiría en una traidora.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí queda, enserio, lamento lo corto que salio este capi, y cualquier critica la recibiré de buenas, ciertamente me lo tengo merecido u.u… claro que los reviews buenos y con sugerencias son mas que bienvenidos!! Me ponen de buen humor! ^//^. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada…Gomen!**

**Especiales agradecimientos a:**

**- kierinahana**

**- sofia**

**-blackertetsuo**

**- sofitcard**

**- Angelique- Neige**

**- nary**

**- betsy chan**

**- adifernan19**

**- Chelsea272**

**-AleSwan20**

**Y claro tambien agradesco a todas las personan que leen mi fic, mas no dejan comentario. Los invito a dejarme uno :D aunque sea solo para decir hola x3, es importante para mi saber que tal les parecio :D. Cuidense!! espero leerlos pronto por aqui...matta ne!!**


End file.
